


Assorted Ensemble the Second

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Drabbles and Memes [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness





	Assorted Ensemble the Second

_Neuroticfish, They Coming To Take Me Away  
"They're coming to take me away, ha ha..."_  
Andy glared up at Mixon. Mixon only looked down at him with a sad expression they both knew he didn't mean. His dark skin was nicely offset by his white lab coat and the glasses made him look more distinguished. Andy's hair was rank and limp and the straitjacket pulled just a little too much at his limps. Andy couldn't help but laugh at them, at how ridiculous all this was. The laugh was long, bubbling up from a low chuckle to a manic cackle. Mixon looked over his rims at him, concerned. That's about when the sedative was jabbed into his thigh by an unseen hand.

_Regina Spektor, Summer In The City  
"I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely..."_  
Matt laid back in the bed, long legs stretching in front of him. Andy was at his laptop, tacking away. Probably, he was updating a blog or maybe one of his Twitter accounts. Matt smiled to himself. He was going to miss this while he was on tour, just them together. Andy suddenly sighed and stretched, laptop shutting down before him.  
"Okay, out my bed, Mix. I have to get up early if I'm going to make the bus call."  
Matt just rolled his eyes and levered himself out of bed. A lump grew in his throat. He still didn't know.

_Kaki King, So Much For So Little_  
Mixon fingered at the strings, frowning down at his guitar. He knew how to play, he just had to remember. A pair of heavily inked arms wrapped around him from behind.  
"Stop fiddling and come with me." Andy placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, quickly followed by a playful bite.  
"Dude, who do you think we are, Pete and Patrick? Joe and Marie?" Mixon grinned back at him.  
"If it gets you into bed, sure. I was hoping we could be Andy and Mixon tonight though."  
"Hot sex?"  
"Hot sex."  
"Five more minutes?"  
"Fine, five more minutes."

_McVaffe, Vega's Ballad (OCReMix)_  
Mixon watched him move across the stage, feet pounding at the floorboards. His rhythm was precise in ways that most dancers just fudged, especially in the faster sections. But he needed more stage presence aside from his colorful ink on pale skin offset by the dark shirt. Mixon knew just how to help.  
He waited backstage for him, right be the exit. He frowned at him but Mixon didn't care.  
"Andy Hurley, right?" He nodded. "Matt Mixon." His eyes widened just a little and Mixon smirked. Yeah, he was fucking famous. "I watched you dance. You're good but you could use some work. No wasa, dude."  
"Fuck you," he replied coolly, stalking away.  
Mixon's smirk just grew. This one would be fun to chase.  
(AN: Yes, I did just write a fucking flamenco AU. Deal.)

_Gym Class Heroes, Coming Clean  
"Forgive me, darling, the blame's all mine..."_  
Andy sighed. So much for being straightedge and faithful.  
"I'm so sorry, Andy, really. I just... She was cute, you know? And she offered and I didn't want to just say no so I did it. I mean, I don't love her like I do you but I could."  
"I'm not going to leave you over this, Mix."  
"...You're not?"  
"No." Andy smiled. "I'm not going to make you choose either. She is pretty cute. And the kid will be too."

_Vitamin String Quartet, Overture 1928_  
Andy glanced over the short barricade, ducking back down when shots and laser blasts began to glance around his head.  
"Not looking good, I presume?" Andy rolled his eyes at Mixon and Pete chuckled.  
"I guess it's time for us to be heroes then, ladies and gentlemen," Pete announced with a flourish that nearly lost him his hand. "Take your chosen significant others and make your peace." With that, he grabbed Patrick by the front of his shirt and planted a sloppy kiss on him. Ashlee laughed at them from across the trench, warm and happy. Patrick blushed furiously and flipped her off but she just blew him a kiss. Joe muttered halfheartedly about leaving Marie at home with the kids. Andy and Mixon just looked at each other, one grinning madly and the other smiling ever so slightly.  
They probably wouldn't make it past this battle alive but they'd do it together and that's all that mattered.  
(AN: This is in the future. The future did not come across too well. Oh, well.)

_Utada Hikaru, Sanctuary ~After the Battle~  
"I have more emotion than you know..."_  
Matt collapsed into a panting heap on the beach. Andy fell down next to him, not quite as winded but close. They were quiet for a while, only the sound of gentle waves and heavy breathing.  
"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Matt asked, looking over at Andy. His eyes were closed but he opened them and looked at Matt.  
"Maybe. But we'll be ready for them. We've been through all this together. Who says we won't make it through more?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Matt held up a slightly shaking arm, blocking out part of the weak sun, and smiled. A keyblade conjured itself in his hand, one that looked very much like the one Andy had his fingers curled loosely around beside him.  
Yeah, they'd make it if the Heartless or Nobodies or even Maleficent or Xenahort came back...

_Nega, damage delusion and memory_  
Matt still looked at him like he had no idea who he was, even after all this time. Sometimes, it frustrated Andy to no end. Sometimes, it made him cry at night when Matt was sound asleep in his own bed. They couldn't be together anymore, not when he had no idea what that meant, what it had meant. Matt was dating someone now anyway, Renee. He liked her. She didn't know about he and Mix. Andy banged at his kit harder, drowning out all sound and his own thoughts.  
"Hurley!" Andy paused just long enough to look up and find Mixon looking back at him. Not Matt, not the shell of the guy he knew and loved, but Mixon.  
"Fucking hell," Andy muttered under his breath. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. Mixon just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"I remember now."

_System of a Down, Boom!  
"Every time you drop the bomb, you kill the god your child has born..."_  
Hurley and Mixon glanced at each other, nodding, before they kicked in the door. The cyber boys and girls inside screamed in a panic, scattering and heading for the nearest exits. It didn't matter. They were only here for one person.  
"Patrick Stump, the Star Commission demands the return of your cyber soul," Hurley monotoned. "You will be eliminated."

_Drain The Blood, The Distillers  
"All these fiends want teenage meat; all my friends are murderers..."_  
Andy stepped into the bar. He stood out in the way people did when they weren't welcome. He walked up to the bartender anyway.  
"Hey, stranger," the guy said congenially. "You'll be having a shot of whiskey then?"  
"No," Andy said, looking him dead in the eye. "I'll have a Love On The Rocks. No ice." The bartender smirked, walking off to mix the drink. When he came back, he put down a napkin first.  
"Don't go and get yourself killed, alright?" The corner of Andy's mouth quirked up. He'd be back again, and not just for information for Pete next time.


End file.
